secretagentcfandomcom-20200213-history
Klunk
Klunk, the evil counterpart of Clank, created on planet Mariona by Dr.Nefarious, is the main antagonist of the best-selling video game ''Secret Agent Clank. ''He was behind the theft of the largest pristine gem in the universe, the Eye of Infinity. He did not steal it because of it's beauty, he stole it to power a laser. This laser, in a single shot, would destroy every planet in the Solona Galaxy. Klunk had created The Kingpin suit. He used it to shade his identity. Klunk's first appearence was in Ratchet and Clank:Up Your Arsenal. In Secret Agent Clank, Klunk appeared in a black tuxedo and a gold tuxedo, but never appeared without clothes. Klunk was the mastermind in Secret Agent Clank. He was behind the theft of the Eye of Infinity. The Eye would be returned to it's rightful place (Boltaire Museum). Secret Agent Clank thumb|right|300px|Half of the battle The Eye of Infinity would be used to power a laser that would, in a single shot, destroy every planet in the Solona Galaxy. Once Klunk had told Clank all this, they had a epic battle. After that, Klunk was turned into a vacuum cleaner for Clank's apartment. How to beat Klunk is one of the most toughest bosses in video game history!!! But you can still beat him. Just follow these rules. >>PSP version<< To beat Klunk on the PSP, you'll need these weapons: Proto Lightning Rod V.3 (if you still have the Thunderstorm Umbrella, please go back in a previous level and upgrade it). Proto Whirlwind Throwtie V.3 Proto Wrist Mortar V.3 (if you still have the Cufflink Bomb, please go back in a previous level and upgrade it). DO NOT USE THE HOLO-MONOCLE OR THE HOLO-KNUCKLES OR MELEE ATTACKS IN THIS BATTLE. If you are not good at stealth takedowns, go back in a previous level and improve your skills. You must upgrade to a weapon's max level to purchase it's Proto version. >> PSP Strategy(normal mode)<< Complete the stealth takedown. Then Klunk will jump into his Kingpin suit. He will be shooting large fireballs. Use side jumps to dodge them. Don't go near the edge of the platform because he will also try to blow you into the water. Use 4 Proto Wrist Mortars which will take out half of Kingpin's health. Then use the Proto Lightning Rod to clear the rest of his health. Klunk will come out of the suit. Complete the next stealth takedown. Klunk will jump into his Robo-Nefarious suit. To take down Klunk's Nefarious suit, use all the weapons required to defeat Klunk. Nefarious will turn almost(almost) turn the entire platform electrical, and if you touch it you will be electrocuted, so use your Jet Boots and glide around in the air until the platform is no longer electrical. Then he will use strings made out of harmful orbs. He will swing the orb strings around. To dodge them, use side jumps and regular jumps. This is the only time when you can attack the Nefarious suit. Use this strategy until you take out half of Klunk's health. A cutscene will play. Watch it or skip it. After the cutscene, the Robo-Ratchet suit will appear. To battle him, use the Proto Wrist Mortar and the Proto Lightning Rod. He will create a purple harmful expanding bubble. If you touch it, you will lose a large amount of health, so as it expands keep running away. Klunk will use his Nefarious and Kingpin suit again, so use the same strategy that you used before the cutscene. See Also Klunk (skin) Gallery ;........................................1A.jpg|Klunk in a gold tuxedo. ;.............1a.png|Klunk in the middle of a laugh. ;...klunkgiant.gif|Klunk about to crouch. Klunk_800.jpg Klunk.png Category:Villians